Abused
by Lobishop
Summary: Neru has Vendetta against our Vocaloid gals Miku and Meiko, how does she get her revenge, why, a lusty attack on kind-hearted Kaito! How does this go in favor of our little Haku who has had a crush on him since she was small?  Summery is terrible : !  MA


Abused

It all began with Neru's perverted mind, for someone with such an attitude you wouldn't think of her as the type to plan a...well... rape basically. She came to us at lunch break with her crazy plan which she code named it "mission get Ice-cream". Since Meiko, Miku, Len, Ren, and Gakupo would be gone for the next 7 days due to a trip to the U.S. they would be leaving Kaito all by himself. Personally we have no problem with Len, Gakupo, or Kaito...it's just...the girls think that they are so much better than everyone else and think that every guy belongs to them. In fact, they threatened us not to touch Kaito... I guess tainting him with our bodies is a form of pay-back for Neru?

"So are you in or what?" Neru asked gobbling another fork full of the cafeteria's mystery meat.

"I don't know Neru-chan, that doesn't sound like something legal." Luka spoke her doubts, despite the fact that Luka can be perverted she is not physically attracted to men.

"All the best things in life aren't legal. Besides if you're worried about getting turned on just think of his sister." Luka's face turned red at her words, sure Kaiko was cute and all but she never thought of her sexually at all. In truth she was actually into you Neru, sometimes you're just too bone headed to notice.

"What about it Luka-sama?"

"-sigh-Fine, I'll do it. I swear though if we are caught I am saying it was your idea entirely and I was forced at gun point." Luka flipped her long pink locks and Neru laughed, the funny thing is she wasn't lying. Luka has done it once before when we were kids.

"Thank you Luka-sama! Love you babe! And you Haku-chan?" She quickly turned the question to me and I froze completely still.

"W-what a-about me? You can't expect me to say y-yes do you?" I said feeling my insides shake with nervousness, I couldn't possibly think of doing anything that would bring harm to Kaito-kun.

"Yes, I expect you to say 'yes'! You like him don't you? This is your chance to finally make him yours!" Neru nagged, it was true I have liked him for a long time. When I was small people used to tease and bully me, no one would play with me because I had cancer.

::::::::::::::::

At the time, my Kimo-therapy caused my hair to fall out and they thought it was because of coodies and avoided me whenever I was at the park. Then Kaito appeared, almost out of the darkness it seemed. He was so nice and friendly, he always found a way to make me happy. I remember one time he brought me this really luxurious, long grey haired wig. Though it was grey it didn't seem like 'old person' but simply beautiful. Even now that my hair is back I dye it grey and keep it the same length of that beautiful wig. One day though, he stopped coming to the park. He vanished as quickly as he appeared, leaving me alone yet again but with his memory.

After a couple more months my cancer was gone and I was put back in school. I met Neru and Luka and the rest was history, it wasn't until freshman year of high school that I saw Kaito again. Because of those women; I was unable to talk to him or even see if he remembers me, which I highly doubt. Still...what Neru is planning is ludicrous!

::::::::::::::::::

"No Neru-chan! Not like this!" I complained, "Come on... please...?"

She started to beg giving me her classic puppy dog face, I turned to Luka for support only to see her giving me an 'I said yes so do you' look.

My body shaking from all these looks, "Okay! Just stop giving me those looks!"

I gave in easily...again...

"Yay! You two meet me at my house at around 11:00 and I'll take care of Kaito-Senpai." The bell rang and we were headed back for class to continue our afternoon classes.

::::::::::::::::

I walked up to Neru's house shivering from the cold, the sun had already set a few hours ago and It would soon be midnight. Luka was waiting in front too, her hands stuffed in her pockets wearing a black turtle-neck cotton sweater. She had on black skinny jeans and her classic brown boots. She put her hair in a high ponytail, sometimes she could be so uberly hot especially with her figure to die for. Where I am only 38D she is 36 double D, plus she has a rounder firmer bottom than I do.

"So Neru-chan gonna let us in?" I asked Luka who yawned with exhaustion, "Yeah I already talked to her, she should be down any second now."

As she finished Neru's door opened, "Ah you're both here! Come on!"

We walked inside her home which she shares with no one. She had on her favorite pajamas, the yellow ones with rips and tears here and there that she uses to express her individualism. Her top was basically a tank, with rips on the stomach area and above her breast. Her 'booty' shorts had a horizontal rip traveling down each side. Her parents pretend to live here but they are always traveling leaving Neru on her own.

"So did you get him?" Luka asked as we headed up her staircase leading to her room, "Yes I did his up in my room. Blind folded and tied up, isn't that perfect for a type of sexual abuse?"

Neru giggled as she quickened her pace to her lair, she swung her door open revealing a completely nude Kaito. I thought I might pass out in all his naked glory!

"Hello! Who are you! What do you want of me?"

He cried out in desperation, "I have to say I was surprised when I removed his clothing, he wasn't lacking anywhere. You wouldn't be able to tell that by his school clothes."

Neru chuckled; he was sprawled out on her bed with his feet and arms tied to the boards.

"So what are we to do from here?" Luka asked Neru, we were advised earlier to refrain from speaking each other's names just yet.

"Please! Let me go! Whoever you are! I won't tell anyone about this, I promise!" He seemed to be panicking a little more than I thought he would, but I have to say being tied up naked and blind folded is a little frightening.

"You lack imagination at times ya' know?" Neru walked over to the tied up blue head letting her hand drag from his gorgeous collar bones all the way down to his tight abs.

"How about I start to give you guy's an idea and you join in whenever but you must join in!" Kaito shook his head violently in worry.

"Join in on what? Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry Kaito-Senpai; this will be nowhere near painful."

Neru giggled grasping his limp member, which was out in the open due to his nudity. He gasped heavily at the feeling of her icy hands covering him.

"I know exactly how to get you started Senpai." She licked the tip of his cock making it twitch with sensation, Neru's tongue swirled playfully making circle designs with her saliva.

Kaito bit his lip trying to hold back his pleasured moans, drawing blood in the process. Neru's tongue slide down the shaft of his cock, licking it in a similar way of a pop-cycle. He moaned deeply showing he couldn't hold back his noises any more.

"That's it Senpai, you'll enjoy it once you relax." Neru hummed before completely deep throating him.

A shocked moan left his mouth as he was engulfed by her warm, wet, cavern. His moans became more frequent and Neru's head bobbed as her pace quickened.

Then she stopped, leaving him unfulfilled, "Not yet Kaito-Senpai." She removed her top revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, showing off her perky breasts.

They were 26 B if I remember correctly? She removed her underpants as well, wagging her ass a bit teasing us I suppose? She moved herself so that her pussy juices dripped all over Kaito's mouth.

"Eat me, Senpai."He moved his head trying to avoid her sopping woman hood but he wouldn't be able to avoid its intoxicating aroma.

Another one of nature's wonderful smells is a woman's vagina when it's moist and ready for sex. Due to her position we couldn't really see but you could hear the slurping and licking coming from underneath her. Her face flushed and her mouth moving with no words being heard. I looked up at Luka who too was flushed and her hand fondled her fully clothed breast.

"Come on, it feels so good." Luka walked over suckling on two of her fingers and slipped them into Kaito's hole, brushing against his prostate he let out a raspy moan.

Luka knew a lot about male anatomy and she could probably, "break a man off" but she was lesbian and happy to be. So even though it was strange I have no doubt that Kaito thinks it feels incredible. Neru reached out removing Luka's sweater and bra; she fondled Luka's breasts joyfully. Looking like she really wanted to devour them her mouth clamped down on one of her pink nipples. Luka moaned lightly and with a flick of her wrist Kaito's spunk spewed over the two girls. Not too soon after Neru released her natural lubricants into Kaito's waiting mouth.

"We got to get him hard again." Neru mewled parting from Luka's swelled breast.

The two attacked his body, nibbling, sucking, and licking any part they could get their hungry mouths on. Somewhere along the way Kaito's hands got free, though I doubt they noticed.  
Especially since he wasn't trying to get them off or even remove his blind fold instead he was feeling on them. His fingers slid into Luka's pussy thrusting into her slowly, she began to pant like a thirsty dog. She leaned forward taking Neru's lips in a passionate kiss; Neru seemed almost high off the pleasure.

"Come on love, we saved his cock just for you." Neru moaned out when she parted from Luka's slick tongue. She moved her finger in a 'come hither' motion lustfully before Kaito shoved his fingers into her pussy making her yell. I don't know what came over me but I did feel that wetness in between my legs and it was driving me mad. How the heat made me want to slip a finger into my pants. I removed my pants and shirt leaving on nothing but my bra, allowing the arousal take control over me.

"Good Girl," Neru purred as I got closer, immediately Neru removed my bra and along with Luka they attacked my breasts.

There attack sent incredibly hot sensations rushing throughout my entire body; I could barely focus because of their actions. I moaned as Luka's tongue caressed my right nipple and Neru's teeth scrapped against my left. They lifted me up onto Kaito's abdomen and I grasped his thick cock, which was so hot it felt like it could burn my palms. Taking a deep breath I positioned his cock into me then sliding down gently. My eyes closed shut as I did so and everything got still, I was completely engulfed by the sensation of Kaito's cock filling me to the hilt.

I was so out of it that I hadn't realized that Luka and Neru left the room entirely, Kaito's arms wrapped around me as he slid out slowly and thrusted back in.

"Ah_you're so tight Haku-chan..." He moaned out after he buried his face into my hair...wait...what did he just call me?

My eyes shot open to see his crystal blue orbs smiling at me. They removed his blindfold when they left huh? _'Seems like I've been set up, devils my friends are'_. For the moment I don't care, I wrapped my arms around him as his pace quickened. I felt his cock get even harder within me; I thought I was going to lose my mind! His mouth met with mine passionately, his tongue brushed against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and his tongue dipped in. His tongue battled with mine for dominance, and it was almost overwhelming. His hand grabbed my hips pushing me down roughly on his aching cock. Before I realized, he had me on all fours thrusting harder into me like a wild animal.

Seems like all that sexual abuse Luka and Neru delivered, is coming back on me tenfold. I let out a loud yell as I felt that pure ecstasy over take my body. Kaito pulled out as he came onto the sheets of Neru's bed then plopping down beside me. He panted beside me for a moment trying to catch his breath, when he turned towards me a big smile was plastered on his face. The same one he always has at school but different, completely directed towards me.

"You've definitely grown from the sand box Haku-chan." He laughed as he wiped sweat from my forehead.

"Y-you remember me?" I was surprised,

"Of course I do, after I got sick and couldn't go to the park for two weeks you never came back. I was told you died because of your cancer." Kaito smiled brightly while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, well no, I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore so I stopped going..." I explained,

"When you started going to the same high school I wasn't sure if it was you or not so I let it be."

"I knew it was you...but... your other female friends wouldn't let me talk to you so..."His next sweet kiss landed on my lips, claiming them gently.

"Oh, I see. They're like that you know. They can't help but want to keep us in a little bubble of a group. Once I explain to them how important you are, they should back off pretty easy."

He smiled, "The other two girls... it was Neru and Luka huh?"

I nodded with a light blush, "Well, tell them thank you, for bringing you to me... even if the method was… unorthodox..." I smiled hugging him and burying my face into his chest, I could feel as his warm arms embraced me in return.

"You realize that now we've done this I won't let you go right?" I asked and he nodded,

"Also, this little three girl's thing is also never going to happen again."

His jaw dropped in shock, "Are you serious? Why?"

"Because you're mine, no one else's." He let out a groan in discontent, oh well, he'll live. Besides 7 years of separation means a lot of make-up time.

"Now, time for the real Sexual Abuse."

"What...?"


End file.
